Rallying Friends
Gallery Phoebus' epic speech.jpg|Phoebus rallying the citizens and Gypsies to fight back and put and end to Frollo's tyranny once and for all. Thank_God_It's_Doomsday_65.JPG|Homer Simpson preparing the citizens of Springfield for the rapture. Applejack_missing_element_animation_error_S3E13.png|Twilight rallies her friends during the song "A True True Friend." Cogsworth and Servants fight together.jpg|Cogsworth rallying the servants to fight Gaston's mob. Andi and Bruce recruits Dave and Heather.jpg|Andi and Bruce recruit Dave, Heather Milo and Friends work together.jpg|Milo Thatch rallying the explorers and Atlanteans to stop Rourke and rescue Kida. Joy rallying the emotions.png|Joy rallying the emotions. Jake Sully's noble speech.png|Jake Sully's epic speech to the Na'vi. Chuckie rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco From marrying his dad.png|Chuckie Finster rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco LaBouche from marrying his father. Sid uses gibberish to communicate with the Hyraxes.jpg|Sid uses gibberish to get hyraxes to understand him and help him and his friends steal Gutt's ship. Oozma Kappa Training.jpg|Mike Wazowski training Oozma Kappa for the scare games. Stellaluna leads her flock to rescue Mama Bird from the owl.png|Stellaluna rallies bats and birds to save Mama Bird from the Owl. Big Convoy and Friends.png|Big Convoy rallying the Maximals against Unicron and Galvatron. Doc and the Radiator Springs civies.jpg|Doc Hudson rallies nearly all of Radiator Springs to appear at Lightning McQueen's California race and cheering him on. Blu leads the Spix Macaw tribe .jpg|Blu leading the Spix Macaw tribe to fight back against the loggers. T&J a nutcracker tale - la petite ballerina facing the alley cats and the cat King .jpeg|La Petite Ballerina rallies the captured toys to fight back and end the King of the Cats' tyranny once and for all Chief Bogo rallying his squad.png|Chief Bogo rallying his police squad. Woody rally up his friends.jpg|Woody rallying his friends to escape Sunnyside Daycare. Gohan rallies up.jpg|Gohan rallying the Z-Fighters to fight the Frieza's Army. Rick Grimes, King Ezekiel, and Maggie Rhee rally up the Kingdom, Hilltop, and Alexdriana to fight Negan and the Saviors.JPG|Rick Grimes, King Ezekiel, and Maggie Rhee rally up the Kingdom, Hilltop, and Alexandria to fight a Negan and the Saviors Prime hires the Dinobots.png|Optimus Prime hires Lockdown's other prisoners, the Dinobots, to help Prime and the Autobots stop Galvatron and his KSI Decepticons from getting "The Seed". Prime gathers up Knights, TRF and Autobots.png|Optimus Prime rallies the Autobots, Guardian Knights, Transformer Reaction Force, and others to battle Megatron and Quintessa on Cybertron. El Equipo Pueblo Van A Ganar Los Absolutos.PNG|The Team Pueblo and Amadeo Preparing To Win at Defeat To Absolutos Ted Johnson rallying.PNG|Ted Johnson rallying his family and friends to rescue Duma from Abdullah. Gungans and Nabooians rallied.jpg|Queen Amidala and her allies rallying the Gungans to join them in freeing Naboo from the Trade Federation. Clones and Jedi rallying up.jpg|Mace Windu and Yoda rallying the Jedi and clone armies to rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala on Geonosis. Videos Recess School's Out - The Leader 'Gus Griswald'|Gus Griswold leading the kids from all different camps and explaining the plan for a free-for-all battle to sneak the school and rescue T.J. and Prickly and Summer Vacation itself. Activate the Iron Giant. Ready Player One. Parzival's speech. 2018.|Wade Watts, as Parzival, rallies the users of the OASIS to save the virtual world from being taken over by Nolan Sorrento. 5) Movie CLIP - The President's Speech (1996) HD Category:Galleries